


The One Where Logan Lives...Q puts Veronica on Trial

by VMarsTrek



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Q appears and puts Veronica on trial for not living up to her own moral code. Logan Lives.Crossover between Veronica Mars and Star Trek
Relationships: Female Q/Q (Star Trek), Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	The One Where Logan Lives...Q puts Veronica on Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Logan will always live in anything I write. This is my very first fanfic, and first creative writing endeavor since university.
> 
> If you are not too familiar with Star Trek TGN, it may not make alot of sense, but Q has always been a favorite character of mine. 
> 
> I was inspired by all the other "The One Where Logan Lives" I read in November, so here is my attempt. 
> 
> All characters belong to Rob Thomas and Gene Roddenbury
> 
> Edited to add that the Q and the Q continuum don't have all that many episodes in The Next Generation, and they do pop up again in Voyager. John de Lancie is amazing in this role as is Suzie Plakson. Those shows are worth a watch to get more of the banter, but of course, I love Star Trek and want to bring everyone over. 
> 
> Here is his first appearance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvVP740Pt3Y
> 
> Another fun fact. John de Lancie voices the character of Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a VERY similar character.

4:59

Realisation of what Fiji at noon, really meant shoots through Veronica’s core. Veronica turns to the window and bellows with the depth of her soul, “LOGAN, the bomb is in the car!”

A sudden buzzing enters her ears, something like the kind when there is a sudden absence of any sound, but something else she can’t put her finger on. She sees a bird flying by freeze mid-air. The parking cop’s car driver stops mid exit of the car. “What the…. ever cuss…….”

“VERONICA MARS, I presume?” booms a voice jauntily at her, close, too close….

She turns slowly, confusion wafting over her. Veronica takes two steps forward into her and Logan’s bedroom, “LOGAN,” she thinks aloud, but instead of her new husband, meets another 6’ plus man, with dark hair and dark eyes. Wearing a red uniform and shiny black boots. 

Veronica stammers, “Who are you!? What are you doing ……?"

"I am Q, and YOU, Veronica Mars, stand accused of failing your own moral compass and standards for life!” 

The echoing is palpable, and Veronica finds it hard to stand with the closeness of the…. Q?

“Um……. ok? I think you need to leave, I am in the middle of something and JUST got married, like an hour ago. And I have Mr. Sparky around here somewhere...” She looks around and glances at the digital clock again, 4:59, still? Oh shit! Veronica turns and spans the space between her and the window in one step with such urgency she is already half out the window when she stops. She looks to the street and blows out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Logan is still on the street, hand on the car door, keys glinting in the sun…. frozen in place. She turns and sees Pony in behind this person and Pony too is frozen, mid lunge. 

“Ver..on..i…ca….,” Q claps with each syllable, “..your attention please, court is about to be in session. Are you ready to be held accountable for your actions?” Veronica’s mind forces her eyes back to the, person occupying the small space, which is starting to get fuzzy. She blinks furiously to try to clear the sudden fog overcoming all her senses.

As her senses clear and she sees they are at Dog Beach. She sees Wallace, herself, Weevil and his PCHers, Logan and his 09er loser friends. Ugh.

“Do you remember this Veronica Mars?” Q now appears beside her in a red wetsuit, surfboard in tow. 

“What is with this dude?” wonders Veronica, impatiently.

“What is with ME, Veronica Mars? ME the omnipotent one? What is wrong with YOU is what on trial”. Q thunders beside her, spinning and knocking her over with his surfboard.

“Hey! Watch it! Yes, I see young Logan with his anger issues bashing in my headlights because he was a...” she paused, “well, I didn’t know then, so much I didn’t know.”

“Here is where you placed priorities on friendship and chose to not exacerbate things with your future life-mate. Yes, you are aware NOW of the consequences of your actions quite literally, ON Logan, but you didn’t then, but you HAD compassion. At the same time, you were able to help Wallace, Weevil and”, Q leans in to whisper in her ear, “not pictured here, Cliff McCormack, while knocking a little Lamb down a peg!”. His decibel raises with Cliff’s name and Veronica wonders to whom he is speaking. “Jury, exhibit A!” 

“Ok? Then why am I on trial if…jury? What jury?” She begins looking around but doesn’t get far.

“BECAUSE my dear Veronica, this was a point in time when you seemingly got it right.” Q finishes for her.

Veronica stares fondly at the scene and laughs lightly. She walks over to Logan and gazes fondly into his dark eyes, she lightly touches his jawline and sheds a tear for his lost youth.

“If you are quite done…” Q utters. Veronica clutches fruitlessly in the air for something to grasp as everything goes foggy again.

When the air, or whatever clears, she is back in her apartment reliving a scene she wished she could change. Logan kneeling in front of her with a ring. She knew what came next.

“What endearing scene do we have here my dear Veronica Mars?” Q quips to her. “Jury! Exhibit B!”

“Logan just returned from…”, she stammers.

“I KNOW what is going on, who do you take me for? Clueless Commander Riker? The question is why did you run?”

Veronica spins to face Q. “Riker? What? Run? This came out of left field, he knew how I felt about him, about marriage…I,”

“ENOUGH! This man rescued you more times than Picard had alternate realities! One thanks to you know who, but I digress. Everything he did was to better himself to make himself worthy for YOU and your love. And you ran away like a tribble in mating season, which, by the way, is ALWAYS since they are born pregnant.” Q now appears in tight blue swim shorts. 

Veronica averts her eyes. Ugh. Tribble, Riker, Picard? Veronica thought he was there to put her on trial, seems he has his own issues going on.

“Yes, but…” again Veronica begins and is interrupted by Q, “But nothing. You traveled across the country, ditched your job, relationship with Piz…. what IS a PIZ, sounds dreadful?” Q says with great distaste like he ate a lemon. “Anyway, after 9 years of radio silence. Then after, five years later the thought of marrying this man, sends you running to a community meeting on his first night back after 6 months. I accuse you of abandonment!”

Veronica hangs her head. “It’s complicated…”, but she even knows those words ring hollow. 

Q shakes his head, waves his hand up, and the fog rolls in. Veronica waves it away to find herself in Wallace’s home. “I won’t even dignify this scene with a description, I think it speaks for itself.” Q snorts with derision. “Jury! Exhibit C!” 

Veronica looks up. Q is sporting the same ironic onesie she bought Noah, and it is NOT a flattering look. She shudders.  
Aside from that she sees Nicole and herself huddled in the bathroom getting high, playing with Veronica’s gun. Giggling like it was the funniest joke to be in the bathroom of her BFF’s bathroom, during his house warming party, ditching said party, smoking up and playing with a fire arm, (unloaded!) with someone she just met.

“Point taken. I give, where to next?” Veronica didn’t know what was worse, the scene or this dude Q in a onesie.

“Oh goodie! The next place is a two for one deal!” Q rubs his hands with delight and instead of fog, a gold flag floats over Veronica’s eyes. She gets a bad feeling she isn’t going to like what is on the other side anymore than what she left.

“Ms. Mars, do you know where we are?” 

“Exhibit D?” Veronica says flippantly as she opens her eyes. Q is dressed, no, dressed implies clothing, covered with snug gold pants and a gold cape. Oh Cuss.

“Comrade Quacks!” exclaims Q as his hand sweeps across the floor. “Here you are drinking, and dropping something called “E”, with your new friend Nicole, your beloved Logan AND the man you have held at bay because of the nastiness at Shelley Pomroy’s party. Apparently, your strong feelings of drinking and doing drugs especially with him,” Q references Dick, “have gone by the wayside. Jury, exhibit D, Veronica Mar’s, whatever this is. Honestly, I’ve seen less shenanigans on Risa with Vash.”

“Dude are you sure this is about me?”

“You, Veronica Mars, are certainly the one on trial.” 

With that statement, he rips off the apparent tear away pants and leaves Veronica in the middle of the darkened dance floor, staring at a very enamored Leo D’Amato, with a very inebriated Veronica, leaning heavily into him dancing to “Bad Guy” by Billie Eilish. Veronica can feel the sting of shame rising from her feet to her head and it is suddenly VERY hot in here. “Uh, Logan was…and I was, we were…” she stammers, unsure where to look.

“Yes, you certainly were. Logan was nowhere to be seen here, nor in a certain dream I know you had where even your friend Wallace makes an appearance.” Q dry heaves. “I mean, Veronica Mars, bad guy indeed, who knew?” Q now stands beside her with his hands on his hips with gold short shorts on, and she has run out of places to look. “Lucky for you Matty was at your place otherwise…” 

Veronica tunes Q out. Bad guy? Wait, since when is SHE the bad guy? 

“Hmmmmm?...since when you ask? That is what you are on trial to find out.” And with that the fog rolls over the dance floor, and when it clears, she is back on her own bed, in her white t-shirt and sleep shorts, with Q hovering precariously over her in a matching white t-shirt and boxer shorts. It takes all her wits not to scream. Or throw up.

“Ugh, um, what are you doing du…err, Q? I am a married woman! Very confused, obviously concussed, or drugged, but very married, so please get off me or so help me……” Veronica goes to push Q off her and finds him gone and she is falling on the floor. 

“No need for theatrics, I’ve seen what Lwaxana Troi does to Mon Capitaine with those. Certainly not required here.” Q rolls onto his side on top of the bed gesturing her to join him. Veronica stands away from the bed. 

“My closing argument for the jury’s pleasure,” Q begins, “Veronica Mars stands before you, a once proud, feisty defender of her moral code and standards to which she held and continue to hold others accountable to. Except, when the love of her life does everything in his power to be better, to do better for her and himself, she mocks him and treats him like a piece of meat. Her father who she adores? Mocks the very legs he walks on. She now does drugs and drinks in excess with mortal enemies and practical strangers, while flirting heavily with former beaus.”

“I think that is a little overstated….”

“Do not interrupt me, Ms. Mars, you will have your turn soon enough to plead your case.” Q chastises her staring at the ceiling.

“Where was I, oh yes. Former beaus, thankfully not that PIZ though. All the while pretending to be a private investigator. Did she find the ring? No. Did she find out who the black mailer was? No, Logan did that. Did she ask the right questions about the others killed by the Sea Sprite bomb? No. Did she find the bomber? Eh, sure, but not the last bomb. In the midst of everything, she alienated a new friend and an old friend.”  
Q pauses for dramatic effect, and Veronica wishes Pony would unfreeze to finish that lunge.

“The riddle “Fiji around noon” apparently was too complex. A sub shop is all they could come up with. And best of all, she leaves evidence in the back of her car, her car which the love of her life, newly wed husband was out to move so SHE doesn’t get a ticket. On their wedding day.”

Veronica shudders at that thought. All of Neptune PD, her dad and her thought it was a sub shop? Why did NO ONE think of the island? Duh? And letting her not only drive her car away from a crime scene, but she didn’t secure her car. Maybe Q is right, she is a mess.

"Jury, I stand before you with these exhibits in accusation of Veronica Mar’s failing at her own moral compass and standards. I rest my case.” Q stands up and is now once again in the red suit and shiny black boots. He looks at her expectantly.

Veronica shakes her head. “Um…” 

“You will have to do better that that my dear. You do realize what is on the line here by now don’t you? Or are you too far gone that you can’t solve that either?”

Veronica searches the room, and lands on the digital clock. Still 4:59. She jumps to her feet and looks Q in the eyes eager to hear the words she hopes to hear.

“Logan, Veronica Mars. You are here to convince the jury, me, that he is not better off somewhere else.” Q says softly.

Veronica sighs, and tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. “This is all true, I can’t deny any of it. I failed so many of my friends, many who I consider family over these past few weeks, months, fuck, maybe years…”

“Veronica, you are trying to win me over.”

“I’m not finished!” hisses Veronica. “I thought I could push through my trauma but its so much harder when everyone around me is moving forward with life and I feel like, like I’m stuck. It made me bitter and resentful which I took out on those around me. It’s true, I thought I was better than everyone else. I wish I could take it back, but I can only promise to be better, to do better. If given another chance. Logan is, and always has been my everything. Even the nine years apart, I always updated his picture on my phone.” Veronica takes a deep breath and finishes. “I almost realized too late that I took Logan for granted, and while he deserves better, I want to be able to show him I CAN be better for him, like he has done for me.” Veronica stands shaking, wrapping her arms around her middle. Tears are flowing freely and plentiful.

Clapping comes from the doorway. Q and Veronica look at the same time. 

“Q”

“Q”

“What. Is. Going. On?” Veronica stares at the equally tall woman as Q with long wavy brown hair, dressed in the same red uniform and black boots whom Q just called Q, and pinches herself. That’s going to leave a bruise she thinks.

“Veronica, meet my wife, Q.”

Veronica stares. “Your wife.”

“Against my better judgement, yes, I am his much better half.” A sultry voice wafts through the room. “And as the better half, I am weighing in with my vote.” She smirks at Veronica and uneasiness is all Veronica feels.

“Do you remember the trouble you got into with Janeway when you were trying to fix this?” New Q asks, pointing between herself and Old Q. Old Q Stammers, “Well, I…”

New Q turns to Veronica, “He is a lot of bluster, but a good Q at heart, more progressive than our counterparts…. which is why he is here at all. He snuck off during a meeting of the Q’s, because he felt you deserved a second chance.”

Veronica blinks. 

“Yes, well, it has come to my attention humans have a way of turning things around and surprising evens old Q’s like me, us. Don’t tell Picard I said that.” 

“Q, I think it is time we got out of Veronica’s hair and let her do whatever it was she was doing…”

“Wait!” Veronica yells, licking her lips and glancing at the clock. 4:59. “There is a bomb…Logan is at the car…please.”

“AH, yes.” Old and New Q snap their fingers and disappear.

All at once, the white noise returns. Pony finishes lunging into Veronica, confused, but happy for the cuddles none the less.

Veronica leaps to the window. Logan turns and waves, gets into the car and drives it around the corner. Veronica’s heart is beating so hard she feels lightheaded. She glances at the clock. 5:01. In the street the parking cop drives by. 

Logan appears around the corner, he looks up at her and laughs.

Veronica leans against the wall and slides down. Just then New Q’s head pops in from the mirror.

“Make it count, Veronica Mars. Make it count.” And then she disappears.

Veronica hears Logan come in and drop the keys on the counter. He leans against the door frame into the bedroom staring at Veronica.

“Seriously, I was gone for what,” Logan looks at the clock to see it says 5:03, “Five minutes. Did you watch me the whole time worried I was going to take of surfing with Dick?”

Veronica rises, and wraps her arms around her husband, leaning her head on his chest to hear his strong heartbeat. Let’s not waste anymore time, Logan. We can leave for Sedona in the morning. Right now, I want to show you how much I appreciate you and value everything you’ve done for me, for us.” 

Logan holds Veronica at arms length and narrows his eyes at her, trying to guess at her game, then pulls her back in, “Well, ok, what do I owe this proclamation to?”

“Thank Q.”

“Mac?”

Veronica laughs, and shakes her head, “Never mind. Come here and give your wife a kiss Echolls.”


End file.
